Light emitting diode (LED) light sources (LED lamps) are more efficient, more compact and have operating lives which far exceed incandescent lamps. Due to improvements in LED technology, many new lighting devices incorporate LED light sources in place of incandescent lamps. Although LED light sources have many advantages over incandescent lamps, there are differences which must be reflected in the design of LED lighting devices. For example, incandescent lamps are relatively immune to overheating, whereas LED light sources are easily damaged by overheating. In addition, incandescent light sources emit light of substantially equal intensity throughout a surrounding sphere whereas LED lamps emit light of a varying intensity within a hemisphere. Incandescent lamps typically have a light emitting tungsten wire at a distance from a base or socket which naturally places the light source at a distance from a printed circuit board (PCB). In contrast, LED lamps have an LED element in close proximity to the PCB due to the placement of connecting terminals. The PCB is typically protected within a housing of the lighting device holding many electronic components including the LED light source. The location of the LED light source within the housing in combination with a pattern of light emerging from the LED creates problems if the objective of the lighting device is to emit light perpendicular to an axis of the light emerging from the LED light source. Potential problems include unacceptable amounts of emitted light being intercepted by the housing thereby reducing the intensity of the light emerging from the lighting device, the LED overheating, an optical device design being large, the design including a separate PCB making it more complex and an unacceptable reduction in efficiency.